A Little Pain English version
by Mitsune S. Black Higurashi
Summary: To look at the eyes of on another without the pretension of chatting. Who deviates the eyes first, loses." Reira.x.Shin Oneshot.Translated by Yuki-chan and fixed by Racaiaeru.


A Little Pain

**A Little Pain**

**Couple: Shin/Reira**

**Gender: Romance**

**Summary:** **"To look at the eyes of on another without the pretension of chatting. Who deviates the eyes first, loses."**

**N/A: My first Nana fanfic.**

**Translated by Yuki-chan.Thank you so much for translate it to me!And thanks to Racaiaeru for ****fix all the mistakes.**

**-0-0-0-0-0- **

**A Little Pain**

"To look at the eyes of on another without the pretension of chatting. Who deviates the eyes first, loses."

In fact, I lose, Shin-chan.

I don't even know if I have the force to look at your eyes directly, because I know that one more time, and I'll lose.

Everything that remained in me from that night were memories and the smell of Black Stones, impregnated in that room. Your lighter, that you by chance forgot here, now lights my cigarettes, that impregnate the house with the same smell.

I still can feel the pain of the defeat. The tears still come when I remember.

Despite everything... I wanna try. I want to see you again. I want to look at your eyes without pretension and talk, and not lose. Never again lose.

Can you do that for me?

Reira.

-0-0-0-0-0-

She took from his pocket the packet of Black Stones.

-Reira.-She lit the cigarette and looked at him, waiting for him to say something.Didn't you said you stopped?

She took the cigarette from her mouth and closed her eyes, leaning on the white wall.

-I never said that, really.-And she swallowed the cigarette one more time.-You forced me to say it, Takumi.-She answered, seeing that it didn't matter.

The brunet one with long hair sighed, annoyed, and left, grumbling something inaudible.

She doesn't even care anymore what the others would say if they knew that Trapnest's Princess had hidden a packet of Black Stones in her pocket.She doesn't care if this would create something bad for her, too.

She sighed.

-Huh?-She felt the cell phone vibrating and quickly opened it, seeing that was an email.

When the message opened, her eyes widened when she saw his name in the small screen.

She let the cigarette fall on the floor and pressed the cell phone against her chest, perturbed.

She looked to both sides, checking if she was really alone, and in a quick movement, she crouched.

"On day 11/1, in the same place. I don't want to lose as well.

Shin."

Tears rolled over the white skin of the singer, mixing with the small smile that formed on her lips, while she answered the message.

I don't wanna lose. I won't lose...! Never again...that time is gone forever.

**Owari.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**N/A: Short. Because I didn't wanted to try too much. But, I hope you liked.**

**Don't kill me for transforming Reira into a smoker. I just wanted to show clearly that she liked Shin so much and the smell that he exhales (the smell of Black Stones).**

**Takumi: I don't forgive you.**

**Mitsune: Ow, but at least she doesn't use drugs!D**

**  
Takumi: But smokes... and secretly!What the hell you have in your head to transform our princess into a smoker?She isn't Nana-san!¬¬'**

**  
Nana: Shut up,long-haired, before I'll make you beg to die!Ò.ó9**

**  
Mitsune: (drop) Ermm...calm down, calm down!I'll solve this in a minute!**

**  
(Takumi giving sparks by the glance).**

**  
Mitsune: Reira-san!In the name of God...give me these cigarettes!(Takes the packet from her hands) And do me a kindness...stop smoking. You don't need anymore!You have Shin back!ii'**

**Reira: But…**

**  
Takumi: NO "but"!Ò.Ó**

**  
Reira: ii'**

**Mitsune: Thanks for the support. " Shin-chan, please end ****it for me...I have an important reunion right now and I have to go!Bye bye minna! (Enters in a limousine and leaves).**

**Shin: I hope you liked. Please leave REVIEWS!(reading in a little paper the left recommendations by the author) and end point uu"**

**Reira: REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!\o/**

**Shin: (drop) Bye bye "**


End file.
